Things Happen in the Dark
by Redbird O'Howe
Summary: Remakes of horror movies with TVD!:) Details in first chapter Author Note. Pairings:Bamon, Mage, Stelena, Matt.:P
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

So, I know that I was supposed to update those stories a while ago but, I've been struck by a new idea!:) Lately, I've been watching quite a few horror movies since they're my favorite and Ithought omg! I want to rewrite them with TVD! So the pairings will be the usual with Stelena, Mage, Bamon, and possibly the couples may have kids for some and Matt will be in it to:) Not sure if I'm gonna pair him with anyone yet? And some of the stories may be before Bonnie and Damon or Meredith and Sage get together but they'll always end up together:P So I was gonna do Halloween 1-8, The Blair Witch Project 1&2, Asylum, Ward, Friday the 13th, Nightmare on Elm Street, House of Wax, and more but start with those. Review or PM me if you want a specific one done or have questions or maybe wanna character added:) And these won't be exactly the movie word for word but it should follow the same theme. For example, in Halloween, there would still be Michael Myers and Dr. Loomis, but Lori would be Bonnie and I would have to add like Caroline and people from the show to be the kill-offs and change the story line to fit the rest of the people.:) And some will be vampires while others would be human:) Tell me what you think and I'll try to get it posted fast!:)


	2. Scream

**This one is for xxXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx. She definitely helped me so I hope she likes it. There are some changes to make it shorter or just cuz I wanted to change it, but whatevs and just for all you out there who have tricked yourselves into believing I own the Vampire Diaries or any scary movies, I don't. I own a candle**.

SCREAM

Caroline was in her house preparing dinner. She had the TV on when the landline began ringing.

"Hello?"

The other voice was deep and masculine. "Who is this?"

"Well who are you trying to reach?"

"What number is this?"

"What number are you trying to reach?"

"I don't know."

"Look, I think you have the wrong number." She gave a light chuckle.

"Do I?"

"It happens. Take it easy." She places the phone back on the receiver and began walking to the kitchen when the phone rang again. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I dialled the wrong number."

"So then why did you dial it again?"

"To apologize."

She scoffed. "You're forgiven. Bye now."

"Wait, wait. Don't hang up. I want to talk to you for a second."

"They have 900 numbers for that. Bye."

The voice pleaded with her to stay on the line, but she quickly disconnected the call.

She walked to the kitchen and put some popcorn on the stove. The phone rang once again.

It was the same man from before. "Why don't you want to talk to me?"

"Who is this?"

"You tell me your name, I'll tell you mine.

"

"I don't think so." She shook the popcorn, trying to help it pop faster.

"What is that?"

"Popcorn!" She replied cheerily.

"I only eat popcorn from the movies."

"Well I'm about to watch a movie."

"Oh, what kind?"

"A scary movie."

"Oh, do you like scary movies?"

"Uh-huh."

"What's your favorite?"

"I don't know."

"Oh come on, you have to have one. What comes to mind?"

"Halloween. You know, the one with the guy in the white mask that stalks babysitters."

"Yeah."

"What's yours?"

"Guess."

"Hmm, Nightmare on Elm Street?"

"Is that the one with the guy that had knives for fingers?"

"Yeah, the first one was good, but the rest were terrible."

He gave a dark chuckle. "So, you gotta boyfriend?"

"Why? You wanna ask me on a date?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"You never told me your name."

"Why do want it?"

"Cause I want to know who I'm looking at."

Her heart dropped and her pulse began to increase. Her palms were sweating. "What?"

"I said I want to know who I'm talking to."

"No, that's not what you said."

"What do you think I said?"

She walked to the sliding glass doors that led to the back patio. She turned on the lights and scanned the distance.

The voice was becoming impatient. "What? Hello?"

She turned off the lights and locked the doors. "Look, I gotta go."

"Wait, I thought we were gonna go out?"

"I don't think so."

She took the phone from her ear. The man on the other line became angry. "Don't hang up on me!"

She hastily pressed the end button. He popcorn was well beyond done and beginning to burn.

As she walked back to the kitchen, the phone rang again.

"Yes?"

"I told you not to hang up on me."

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

"Well dial someone else, okay?" And she hung up for the fourth time.

She had her hand on the popcorn when the phone rang yet again.

"Listen asshole-"

"No, you listen you little bitch, hang up on me again and I'll gut you like a fish!"

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"More of a game really. Can ya handle that, blondie?"

She ran through the house locking all the doors and looked through the front window, the phone still attached to her ear.

The man began speaking again. "Can you see me?"

"Look, I am two seconds away from calling the police."

"They'd never make it in time. We're in the middle of nowhere."

"What do you want?"

"To see what your insides look like."

She was in tears, sobbing. She knew he was right and there was nothing she could do about it.

The doorbell rang and she shrieked. "Who's there?"

No answer.

"Wh-who's there?"

Still no answer.

She screamed again as the phone the rang once more.

"You should never say who's there. It's a death wish. Haven't you seen scary movies? You might as well just come out to investigate a strange noise or something."

"Look, you've had your fun, now I think you better leave or else."

"Or else what?"

"My boyfriends gonna be here any second and he's big and plays football and he'll beat the shit out of you!"

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots. His name wouldn't happen to be Tyler would it?"

"How did you know that?"

"Turn on the patio lights. Again."

She slowly approached the switch, silent whimpers emanating from her. She flipped it and looked through the eerie fog to see Tyler, tied to a chair. He was badly beaten and all bloody.

"Oh my god!" She quickly unlocked the door to go out when the voice advised her against it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Don't hurt him!"

"That all depends on you. I wanna play a game. Or Tyler dies right now. Which is it?"

"What kind of game?"

She crouched in the corner behind the TV and unplugged the lamp. "An easy one. Don't worry, it's only movie trivia.". I'll give you an example. Who is the killer in Halloween. Come on, it's your favorite movie. The one with the man in the white mask that stalks babysitters."

"Michael, it's Michael!"

"Good. Now for the real questions."

"Noo!"

"But we can't stop now, you're doing so good. Who is the killer in Friday the 13th?"

"Jason!"

"Aww, I'm sorry, that's incorrect."

"No its not! It was Jason Voorhees! I've seen that movie 20 times!"

"Then you would know that the real killer was Jason's mom, Mrs. Voorhees; Jason didn't show up until the sequel! Lucky for you, there's a bonus round. Unfortunately, Tyler is out."

"Noo!"

She ran to the patio to find Tyler dead.

"Last question."

"Please, please leave me alone!"

"Answer the question and I will. Which door am I at?"

"Don't do this."

"Your call."

A chair was thrown through the patio door. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a butchers knife out of the chopping block on the island. She saw a man in a black cloak and mask run down the hall and she bolted the other way.

She quietly slipped through a door that led outside near the front of her house. She could see the headlights of her parents car approaching the house and ran. She paused only for a moment to look at Tyler's body, almost as if trying to assess if this was real or not. She ducked down to crawl under a window. Slowly, she looked up to see the man waiting at the window. He broke the glass and jumped out and over her and she began running. He chased after her and grabbed her around the mouth, prohibiting her from calling for help. He then stabbed her in the chest. She fell to ground and he cut her throat making it impossible for her to speak. She kicked him off of her and managed to get away for a moment. Her parents were walking into the house.

"H-h-help!" But it was inaudible.

The man came up behind and got her again. She pulled off his mask, but it was too late. Her eyes had closed and he stabbed her again.

Her parents entered the home to find it a wreck. Glass shards everywhere and the kitchen was on fire.

"Caroline! Caroline!" Her mom shouted.

She picked up the phone to call the police, but could hear her daughters strained breaths as she choked on her own blood.

"Oh my god, she's here." She whispered to her husband.

"I want you to go down the street to the Gilberts and get help, do you hear me? Go!"

She exited the house and the father shut the door only to hear his wife's blood curdling screech.

He threw the door open only to find his daughters mutilated body hanging from the branches of their tree.

SCREAM

Bonnie and her friends sat in the field at lunch. It was her, Billy Loomis, Stu Macher, Matt Honeycutt, Damon and Stefan Salvatore, Sage Williams, Meredith Sulez, Elena Gilbert, and Vicki Donovan.

Elena spoke up. "Did you hear what happened to Caroline?"

Meredith spoke next. "I know. Isn't it just terrible? I heard they found her gutted."

Bonnie decided to speak up. "How do you gut someone?"

"Remember how they found your mothers body?" Everyone knew Damon was insensitive, but that was overboard.

"Have some class douche." Billy punched him in the ribs and jogged to catch up to Bonnie who had stood up and began walking away. She had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, don't listen to him. He can't even find friends his own age, so he hangs out with us. I mean really? He's a senior and he doesn't actually have any senior friends."

She laughed at this a sniffed. He pushed some hair behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her but she pushed him away.

"Okay, what's going on with you? When we first got together, all we ever did was make out and now I can't even kiss you? Nothing is going to bring her back, Bonnie. Ever. My mother left and you don't see me crying at every turn."

"Excuse me? Your mom is 20 minutes out of town. You can drive down whenever just to say hi. Mine is gone forever and you just act like it's no big deal. You're worse than Damon."

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that, I just- its been a year-"

"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't gotten over my mother DYING yet. I have to get to class."

"Wait-"

She didn't stick around to listen. She turned and walked into the girls bathroom where she let her tears fall. When she heard two girls walk in, she ducked into a stall.

"Wow, so they convicted some guy for Bonnie girls mom's death. I guess she said it was him."

"I don't buy it. I bet she made the whole thing up, like some twisted cry for attention."

They both laughed. "I know, right?"

Then they walked out. Bonnie walked out of the stall with tears running down her face. Could this day get any worse? She tried to fix her mascara when she heard a noise. She turned and looked at the bottom of the stalls, but there was no one there. She turned back to the mirror to check and heard a thud. She pushed open all the doors except one. It was locked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." No one answered so she went back to the mirror. She noticed there were no feet under the door.

"Hello?" A pair of black boots came down and the door slowly creaked open.

A man in a black cloak and mask jumped out with a knife and ran for her. She ducked and narrowly missed when he turned around and grabbed her. She kicked him and he fell and his head against the concrete wall but still got up.

She screamed and managed to make it out the door and ran smack into a solid chest. When she looked up she saw it was Damon. He examined her arm which had gotten cut by the knife.

"Hmm, girl fight?"

"No! There was this guy, and he was wearing a mask and he tried to kill me!"

"Wait, slow down, what now?"

"I was in there, and this guy, he was hiding in one of the stalls, he jumped out and tried to stab me. He was wearing a mask though so I couldn't see who it was."

Damon opened the door to the girls restroom. It was strange. Nothing was amiss and there was no blood or cracked tiles or anything.

"What, but that's impossible! It was there. I kicked him and he fell and smashed the tiles and the sink was broken! I swear it was!"

"I think this whole dead parent thing is getting to you. Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

"No! I'm not crazy! You saw my arm!"

"I'm not saying you are, just maybe you need some rest."

"You know what, why would I think you'd care anyway." She turned to walk away when he caught her arm.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. Contrary to popular belief, I do care, and I want to be there for you."

"Really?" She sniffed.

"Yes, but tell anyone I said that and I'll deny it." He said teasingly. That earned a small smile and giggle from her. "There's that smile. Well, you should probably get to class, and so should I. Bye." And he walked down the hall.

SCREAM

It was about 8:30 and Bonnie was at home sitting on her bed when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"You tell me, Billy." She said with a laugh.

"Guess you caught me."

"How are you doing that with your voice? I like it. It's sexy."

"Do you like scary movies?"

"No, you already no that. It is just a bunch of bimbos that run around into the killers arms when they should be running out the door."

"Hmm. I can see you."

"You can?"

"Yes. I could see your mother too."

"Billy, that's not funny. Are you still mad about earlier?"

"Why would I be mad about earlier?"

"You know why, Billy."

"Maybe I'm not Billy."

She began to get scared. Hurriedly, she ran down the stairs and locked the front door.

"Do you want to die, Bonnie? Your mother didn't."

"Where are you?"

The same man from the bathroom jumped out from the closet and tackled her to the ground. She fought back and managed to get him off long enough to run up to her room. He was close on her tail when she slammed the door in his face and knocked him down. She jarred the door with a chair and ran back to the window. A pair of arms encircled her and she screamed.

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's just me.". It was Billy. She also noticed that the door was busted open but the mystery man was gone.

"Oh my god, Billy."

"What's going on?"

"He came back, the same guy from earlier and I thought I was gonna die."

"Shh, it's okay." He stepped back and a cell phone fell out of his jacket. He didn't have a phone.

"Where did you get that?"

He picked up the phone. "This?"

She backed to the home phone and began calling 911.

"What are you doing Bonnie? Don't do this."

The police arrived shortly and hauled him off in a cop car.

SCREAM

They could only keep Billy over night since his father paid the bail, and that was how Stu and Matt found him in the movie store.

"Wow, that's just sick. He was just arrested and he hangs out in the horror section." Matt spat.

"You don't actually think he did it, do you?"

"Yes! I mean who else would? He fits the persona. Hey, since he tried to mutilate her and all, do you think Bon would go out with me?"

Stu burst into laughter. When he settled down, he answered completely straight faced, "No. No, I don't."

Matt glared at him and when they turned back around, Billy was gone.

Stu turned to Matt before he left. "Hey, I'm gonna have a little get together at my place tonight, why don't you ask Bon to go?"

SCREAM

Everyone had shown up at Stu's that night. They had all put in Halloween and were watching when Billy showed up.

"Hey Bon, can I talk to you?"

"Umm, sure."

Damon gave her a look, but she went anyway.

Stu slapped Vicki on the butt. "Hey babe, can you get some more beers."

"Whatever."

She walked into the garage and opened the refrigerator. She grabbed two six-packs and walked back to the door, but it was locked. She cursed under her breath. "Stu!" After several minutes and no one came, she decided to just open the garage and go around. She pressed the button and walked to the garage door but it began reversing. She turned around to see the same man who had attacked Bonnie, but she had never seen him before.

"Billy? Bonnie is gonna kick your ass if she sees you dressed like that."

He takes a hunting knife out and slowly traces his finger across the blade.

"What are you doing?"

He began walking towards her. He lunged forward in an attempt to stab her but missed when she moved and fell into the refrigerator. She smashed the door on his head which dazed him and ran for the cat door. She was half way through when the door began rising.

"No! Stop!"

She was stuck and couldn't get her waist through. She screamed and kept struggling when the garage door hit the top. Her spine snapped and she was left hanging half way out of the garage, dead.

SCREAM

"I wonder what's taking Vicki so long? I'll be right back."

"You did not just say that!"

"Matt, what are you talking about now?"

"You know the rules."

"What rules?"

"The rules in all horror movies. Rule 1, no getting drunk or high. Rule 2, no sex, ever. Only a virgin can outsmart the killer at the end. And rule 3, never say I'll be right back, because you won't."

"Sure, well I'm gonna get a beer, you want?"

"Sure."

" I'll be right back! Haha!"

SCREAM

Billy was in the middle of trying to take Bonnie's top off when she pushes him away.

"I can't do this."

"What are you talking about?"

"This! Please try to understand."

"Okay." He stood up to put his shirt back on when the man in the mask came up behind him.

"Billy, look out!"

But it was too late, and he had already been stabbed.

"No! Billy!"

"Bonnie..." He choked out.

With tears running down her face, she ran out of the run and locked it behind her only to find him running out of the other side of the hall. She bolted up to the attic and jarred the door. She backed up to a window again and began to climb out. He busted down the door and charged for her but she fell. She landed with a thud on a fabric board covering a motor boat. She got up and ran to the SUV parked outside the house. Luckily it was unlocked. She hopped in only to find that the keys weren't there. The man was at the window pounding on the glass, but she locked the doors. He stopped pounding and sunk to the ground. When she looked to see him, he wasn't there. If she had turned around, she would've noticed the trunk easing open. He silently snuck up behind her and grabbed her around the throat. She thrashed around and managed to break free and quickly got out of the car to find Matt and Stu.

Matt spoke first. "You have to help me Bon! Stu is crazy, come on you've known me your whole life."

"Bonnie, he's lying! He's trying to kill me! Please!"

She found a gun at her feet that the killer must've dropped earlier. She slowly backed into the house, all the while ignoring their pleas for help.

She got into the house to see Billy at the top of the stairs and slowly making his way down when he fell. She rushed to him to make sure he was okay.

"Oh my god, you're alright!"

There was a knock on the door and he stood on wobbly legs. "Give me the gun."

She handed it to him and he opened the door when Matt rushed in.

"Something's wrong with Stu. He's gone mad!"

Billy lifted the gun and shot Matt. Bonnie gasped when he spoke.

"We all go a little mad, sometimes. Anthony Perkins, Psycho." He began laughing and stuck a bloody finger in his mouth. "Mmm, corn syrup."

Bonnie backed away, but ran into Stu. He grabbed her and backed her into a kitchen counter.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's all part of the game, Bonnie. It's called guess how I'm gonna die. Answer wrong, you die, answer right, you die."

"You'll never get away with this."

"Tell that to the man sitting jail for your mother's death. It's so easy. Watch a few movies take a few notes."

Then Stu piped up. "It was fun!"

"We have a surprise for you Bonnie. Why don't you go get it, Stu."

Several minutes later, Stu brought up Damon, Stefan, Sage, Elena, and Meredith who were all tied up.

"What is wrong with you!"

"It all makes sense if you understand it." Your mom was the reason mine left. You see, your mom was walking flashing her goodies like she was Sharon Stone and let's face it Bon, your mom was no Sharon Stone. And all I have to do is make people believe that you did it. It was the anniversary of her death and you were angry so you went on a killing spree ending with yourself and me and Stu just managed to escape. Stu, come stab me."

He walked up and jammed the knife in his side. "Shit! Now your turn."

Billy took the knife and pierced it through his stomach with quite a bit of force.

"Dammit, Billy!"

"You sick fucks! You've seen one too many movies!"

"Oh, come on now Bon, don't blame the movies! They don't make the killer, they just make him more creative. Now it's your turn."

"So you've really thought this thing through, straight out of a movie?"

"Yep."

"Well, you forgot something."

"And what is that?"

"I'm still a virgin!" She grabbed a knife that was off the counter behind her and plunged it into his stomach. She ran off into the house.

"Bitch! I'm gonna gut you just like your mother!"

He ran into the living and started tearing up the couch. The phone rang and he walked back into the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Are you alone in the house? I wanna play a game."

"Get your bitch ass out here!"

"It's called I just called the cops on you, pansy ass mommas boy."

"Get up Stu!"

"I can't man, you cut me too deep. I think I'm dying here."

"Ugh!" Billy stormed off into the house.

Stu still had the phone. "Bonnie, did you really call the cops?"

"You bet your ass I did."

"My parents are gonna be so mad at me!"

"So, Billy's got a motive. What's yours?"

"Peer pressure."

Meanwhile, Billy had walked back into the kitchen and was looking through cupboards when Bonnie put wearing the same mask that he had worn before and stabbed him with the pointed tip of an umbrella. Elena screamed as best she could through the duct tape covering her mouth as his body fell to the ground. She took off the mask and took a moment to stare at him. Then she walked over to her friends and took the tape off of Damon's mouth.

"Bonnie, look out!"

She turned around as Stu stabbed the knife in her stomach. She struggled with him on top of her and smashed a TV on his head, electrocuting him. She was feeling light headed but went back over to her friends and untied them. Matt walked in.

"Oh my god! I thought you were dead!"

"I did to. I've never been so glad to be a virgin."

She walked over to Billy's body when matt grabbed her arm.

"Watch out. This is the part of the movie where the killer comes back for one last scare."

Billy's eyes popped open and his hands shot out when Damon shot him in the head.

"Not in this movie."

That was when everything went black for Bonnie. As her body dropped, Damon caught her.

"Bonnie? Bonnie! Bonnie, wake up!"

He put pressure on the stab wound to try and stop the bleeding. The police chose that moment to arrive, and they took Bonnie to the hospital with them.

SCREAM

She woke up several hours later in a hospital bed in pain.

"Ugh..."

"Look who's finally awake."

She looked over to see Damon in a chair next to the bed.

"That was some crazy shit."

"You're telling me."

"How are you feeling?"

"Pain."

"That's not what I meant."

"Damon, I really don't want to talk about it."

"But you need to."

"But I'd rather do this." She leaned up and kissed him**. **

**THE END**

**Hope you loved it!:D Please review if you wanna. Or you can not. I don't care. (Reverse psychology)**


End file.
